A Day With Friends
by Revolutionpunk
Summary: The Kanto Dexholders, minus Yellow spend a day hanging out in Viridian City. Minor LuckyShipping at the end and a mention of FeelingShipping. I used the Japanese names so Blue is the girl, Green the boy. Rated T just to be safe.


Author's Note: This came randomly. I'm still rusty since I haven't written for a long time, so please bear with it. Reviews are welcome, good or bad!

Disclaimer : I own nothing here except the plot

Italics for thoughts

* * *

**Viridian City, near the Viridian Gym**

"So, we meet here in an hour." said a Blue.

"Anything else, Pesky Girl?" asked Green as they walked near the Viridian Gym. "I need to change my clothes and send some stuff to my sister."

"Make sure Red isn't late like last time. Honestly, he can be quite tardy." said Blue with a hint of annoyance.

"Sure. See you then." said Green as he walked off.

"Bye!"

And with that, Blue called out her Wigglytuff and flew off.

* * *

**Pallet Town, Red's house**

"So Blue's inviting us to hang out?" asked Red

"Yeah. Meet us in Viridian in half an hour."

"All right then. See you there."

"And Red," said Green with hint of annoyance "don't be late again. You know how annoying that pesky girl can be."

Red scratched his head with a sheepish look and averted his gaze away from Green.

"Well, that old lady needed some help and-" Red paused as he turned to see Green glare at him. "-I'll try to," Red said with a sigh.

"You better. See you later," said Green as he walked towards his house.

_Better get ready then!_ thought Red as he walked into his house for a change of clothes.

* * *

**Viridian City, in front of Viridian Gym**

"Where is that damn girl?" mumbled Green.

"Geez, Green. Calm down. She'll be here."

Green just groaned and shook his head.

"Isn't that her?" asked Red as he pointed to a figure slowly approaching them from the sky.

As it came closer, they immediately recognized the figure as Blue.

Green just glared at Blue at she landed on the ground.

"Hi boys!" waved Blue. "Hey, you're on time for once, Red!"

"Hmph… says the girl who showed up late" mumbled Green.

Red just gave a sheepish smile and nodded.

"Where to?" asked Green.

"To be honest, I don't know," said Blue with a smile.

"Hmm-" said Red as he looked around and pointed "let's go to that restaurant there!"

The other two looked to where Red was pointing, which was a restaurant.

"Just like old times!" said an excited Blue.

Green just nodded and gave a slight smile.

"Let's go!" shouted Red and Blue as the three of them walked together towards the restaurant.

"Welcome! Table for three?" asked a young waitress.

"Yes, preferably one that is near a window," said Red, knowing that his friends like looking at the city.

"Sure, right this way," said the waitress as she led them to a table near a window overlooking most of the city.

"After you, Blue," said Red, giving Blue the nearest seat to the window.

Blue smiled at Red and took her seat. Red sat next to her while Green sat across them.

"Here are your menus," said the waitress, as she handed them a menu each.

"Hmm… this looks good, and this too," mumbled Blue as she scanned the menu.

"I'll have this beef teriyaki set here," said Green as he pointed to a picture of beef teriyaki, vegetables, miso soup and rice, "And a glass of soda pop, please."

"Sure thing, cutie!" said the waitress as she smiled and winked at Green.

Green looked away annoyed while Blue and Red looked at each other and laughed.

"Um… I'll have-" Red scanned the menu again "this thing here," said Red as he pointed at a picture of a plate of rice with chicken and some vegetables

"Okay, and your drink, sir?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have a glass of green tea please," said Red.

"And what about you, dear?" the waitress asked Blue.

"Um… I guess I'll have what he's having," said Blue as she pointed to Red, who just stared back at her.

"Alright then. And your drink? The same as your boyfriend?" asked the waitress, who innocently smiled at them.

Red blushed a bit and there a smirk formed on Blue's mouth. Green just raised an eyebrow

"Of course, after all, he is _my boyfriend_, right Red?" asked Blue to a blushing Red.

"What a sweet couple!" squealed the waitress "I'll bring your food in a while," she said while giggling.

And with all that done, the waitress walked off into the kitchen.

A groan came from Red while Green just smirked at his actions.

_Things are getting interesting..._ thought Green as he stared at his two friends.

"You're so cute when you're flustered, Red! It reminds me of our first encounter, when I used to be a thief," said Blue, who smiled at the memories of her past.

Red continued to blush and looked away from her.

"You're still a thief," said Green.

"She is?" asked Red, confused.

"Are you still mad at me for _borrowing _the keys to your gym? Or is it about that time when I saw you _training_ with Yellow in Viridian Forest?" asked Blue, smirking.

Green looked agitated and looked away. "Pesky girl," he mumbled.

"He always trains with Yellow, right Green?" asked Red.

Green nodded but still looked away. Upon closer inspection a tiny blush could be seen forming.

"Yes he does Red, yes he does," replied Blue, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Where is Yellow anyway? You invited her, didn't you?" asked Red.

"I did. But she said she can't come," said Blue. "She's busy _recovering_, right Green?" asked Blue.

"Yeah, she is, you annoying pest," grumbled Green, annoyed.

"Well, I hope she gets well soon. I haven't seen her for a long time," said Red "Not as long as you Blue, but still…" said Red with a sigh.

"Hey, it's okay," said Blue as she put a hand on Red's shoulder. "I'm sure that-" Blue paused as she saw the waitress approaching with their food. "Nevermind, food is here!" cheered Blue.

Green gave a sigh of relief while Red just smiled.

_Something's up with Green, and Blue knows. I'll ask later. _thought Red.

"Here's your food!" said the waitress as she place their food on the table.

"Thanks!" cheered Red and Blue while Green just nodded.

They ate their food in silence, save for a few times when someone, usually Blue commented on the food.

"That was some good food!" said Blue as she patted her stomach. "I'm stuffed!"

"Me too!" said Red.

Green just gave a grunt, more towards Blue than Red.

"It's nice to spend time with you all like this. Makes me happy and lucky to have friends like you," said Red.

"Aww Red, that is so sweet of you!" squealed Blue. "I'm happy too to have friends like you!" she said as she grabbed Red's hands and stared at him. Red felt a blush coming and fought hard to prevent it.

"I agree with the pesky girl for once." said Green, smirking.

Blue turned her gaze towards Green and smiled, but she didn't let go of Red's hand.

Red gently took Blue's hands off his and called the waitress for the bill.

"I'll pay. I haven't done so in a long time," said Red

"You don't have to-" Blue looked at Green who just shook his head "but okay!" she said happily.

* * *

**Viridian City, outside the restaurant**

"Well, that was nice, wasn't it?" asked Red.

Blue and Green nodded.

"Hey, I've gotta go to the gym to prepare to some stuff. Thanks for the great time, you two. I'll see you two later." said Green. And with that, he walked away, leaving Red and Blue alone.

"Bye Green!" shouted Blue, just to annoy Green.

Green just ignored her and continued walking.

"So Blue, what's up with Green?" asked Red, curious about his best friend. "He looked a bit agitated."

"Promise not to tell anyone, even our juniors and Professor Oak?" Blue asked Red seriously.

"Yeah, I promise." said Red as he held out his pinky.

Blue smiled and put her pinky around his.

"Well then, I actually found Green _kissing _Yellow on the lips in Viridian Forest!" said Blue, albeit saying the word "kissing" a bit quietly to avoid unwanted ears hearing their secret.

"NO WAY!" exclaimed Red, earning himself a few stares from the people passing by.

"They did, and they liked it, Red! I could tell by the looks on their faces!" replied Blue, smirking with her hands on her hips.

"Wow… just wow," said Red, shocked by the news. "I never expected that to happen."

"Oh cheer up, Red!" said Blue, attempting to comfort Red, who stared at his shoes. "At least they're happy. And maybe Green will be more lighthearted and kind now!"

They both laughed at Blue's comment on Green.

* * *

**Viridian Gym**

"Achoo!"

Green groaned. "I'm either gonna be sick or someone is talking about me," said Green to no one.

* * *

"Haha, I guess." said Red as he smiled.

_And maybe… just maybe, the same might happen to us, Red._ thought Blue.

They continued to walk and laugh.

Red paused and stared at the sky before looking at Blue. "So um… I guess we should head on home, Blue. It's nearing night."

"Yeah, we should," replied Blue, a bit sad due to the fact that she probably won't see Red for a long time again.

"C'mon, I'll escort you to your house," Red walked a few steps before stopping. "Wait… where is your house?" asked Red while nervously scratching the back of his head.

Blue giggled. "Well, mommy and daddy just bought a new house in Pallet so I could be closer to you all."

"Really? Where?" asked Red.

"This way, Red," she said as she grabbed Red's hand and walked with him to Pallet Town.

The walk back to Pallet Town was a quiet one, since neither Blue or Red talked much.

The two also forgot that they were holding hands the whole time, which caused an awkward scene for them, mostly Red, in front of Blue's house.

"Um… Blue?"

"Yes, Red?"

Red pointed to their intertwined hands. Blue let go immediately with a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

Red also blushed and stared at the now dark sky and sighed. "Beautiful sky."

_Just like Blue... _thought Red as he grinned

"Red, you okay?" asked Blue.

Red just babbled gibberish before closing his mouth to prevent further embarassment.

Blue sweatdropped. "I'll take that as a no."

"Really!" said Red. "I'm fine. Peachy even."

Unbeknownst to him, a blush had formed and Red had to fight hard to keep himself calm in this situation.

"Well then, good night!" said Blue.

"Yeah, good night," said Red, the blush now mostly gone.

Blue walked a few steps towards her front door before stopping.

"Blue, everything all right?" asked Red, concern in his tone.

"Not yet," said Blue as she quickly jogged towards Red and pecked him on his lips and hugged him.

"Now it is," said Blue to the frozen and blushing Red.

_Hopefully this helps him realize my feelings _thought Blue.

_Wh-what is going on? She's hugging me? Why? Does this mean… she likes me?_ thought Red.

After what seemed like an eternity for Red, while it in reality it only lasted a minute, Blue let go of him, pecked him on the cheek ran into her house.

Red just stood there for a while and walked towards his house.

"Hmm… that was nice" they both said to themselves while smiling.

_Maybe she does likes me _thought Red.

_Maybe he does like me _thought Blue.

Red continued walking home grinning while Blue looked through her window and smiled to herself.


End file.
